Mesmerised
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Harry stopped dead in his tracks. It sounded like... Hermione? He frowned; it wasn't like his best friend to be up so late doing something she possibly shouldn't be doing with a boy. "Hermione," a low, husky, female voice murmured...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: I started writing this a very long time ago... about a year and a half ago, now. I got a new laptop and used it more often than this one, so I forgot about many of the stories I'd started to write on here. In any case, I came across this one about a month ago and decided it was too good an idea not to post. I'm hoping that you all enjoy it :) and please remember to review after you've finished reading! I have to apologise if there are any mistakes, but I'm being lazy and not sending it to my beta :P she also has exams at the moment, so I shouldn't bother her. It's not my best, but I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Mesmerised**

"No!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up straight in his bed, eye wide and sweat running down his forehead. He gritted his teeth and collapsed back down on his back, _'Bloody dream_,' he thought, breathing hard through his nose. He raised his bed sheet to his face, wiping away the sweat and few tears that had escaped his eyes during the dream. Hey lay there for a few minutes, staring up at the canopy of his four-poster bed, unable to close his eyes for fear of seeing the vision of Sirius being killed again.

Finally, he sat up again and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Feeling around with his feet for his slippers for a second and pulling his dressing gown on, he stood up and walked to the dormitory door.

'_I'll just go down to the common room and read in front of the fire until I feel sleepy enough to doze off again,'_ he thought, glancing at his watch; it was a quarter past three in the morning, everyone else would be in bed by that point.

He sighed heavily as he quietly walked down the stairs, yawning slightly and shivering at the cool air emanating from the stone steps. He was just wondering if Hermione had left her homework in the common room so he could borrow it for reference while he did his homework – _'I may as well do something productive,'_ he thought to himself – when he heard some scuffling noises coming from the common room. He sighed heavily, not really wanting to be bothered by a couple of younger students, giggling about still being awake. He almost turned around to go back to bed, but then he remembered why he was awake. _'I'll just tell them off for being up so late, and that they're being too loud.'_

He continued walking down the steps, being very careful not to make any noise. As he got closer to the landing, he could hear an excitable female voice,

"What if someone comes down here?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. It sounded like... Hermione? He frowned; it wasn't like his best friend to be up so late doing something she possibly shouldn't be doing with a boy.

"Hermione," a low, husky, _female_ voice murmured, "I'm performing some of my best work and you're worrying about the unlikely possibility of someone interrupting us?"

"I don't want to make too much noise," she said, sounding as though she was pouting.

There was silence for a moment, Harry stubbornly telling himself that once he found out who this mystery woman was, he'd go back up to his dorm and leave these two to their... business. Then he heard a muffled moan,

"Alright, alright, I really don't care if anyone finds us here," Hermione said quickly. "Just keep doing that."

Harry bit his bottom lip very hard, trying with all his might to restrain himself from peering around the corner at the couple, and to stop his lower body from reacting visibly. He heard another low moan and gritted his teeth, unable to stop himself from feeling anything other than arousal and curiosity. He looked around the corner slowly, trying to see if he could spot who Hermione was with.

That proved to be quite impossible, however. Hermione and her mystery lover were lying on the couch next to the fireplace, Hermione leaning back on the armrest closest to Harry. He was wondering why he couldn't spot the other girl's face when he realised that her head was much _lower_ than he thought it was. Hermione's moans were getting breathless now, and he saw her move one of her hands to unbutton her shirt and play with one of her breasts.

"Faster," he heard Hermione say breathlessly. "Oh God, please, Ginny," she murmured, throwing her head back to stare at the ceiling as she tugged and pulled at her nipple.

Harry almost fell over as he heard the youngest Weasley girl's name fall from Hermione's lips. He regained his composure and peeked around the corner again, his hand finding its way down to his crotch. He started to rub himself softly, watching them from the shadows of the staircase.

Hermione's movements became more frantic as he watched, one of her hands playing with her breasts, the other assumingly down on top of Ginny's head. He bit his lip again as Hermione whimpered, throwing her head back and looking as though she was slowly rotating her hips against Ginny's mouth.

He moved his hand past his boxers to stroke himself, his stomach jumping wildly as Hermione moaned again.

"Fuck," she moaned breathlessly, now covering her face with both hands as her whimpering heightened in pitch. "Ginny, I'm close," she whimpered, now chewing down on her bottom lip very hard.

Harry watched Hermione's chest rise and fall rapidly in time with her breathing, seeing her body tense up right before that moment of release. His own movements sped up, not wanting to miss a moment of this incredible sight. Finally, Hermione came, moaning and whimpering softly again, her hips jerking slightly and her body relaxing.

Ginny sat up with a very satisfied smirk on her face, wiping her face with the back of her hand and licking her lips.

"Jesus Christ," Hermione murmured, glancing at Ginny's smirk and smiling shyly back in response.

"You enjoyed it, I take it?" Ginny asked, crawling on top of her to kiss her softly.

"You think?" Hermione asked, pulling her down to kiss her insistently.

Harry's stomach jumped again as their lips touched and he finally realised that it was time to go back up to bed. He glanced at them for a moment longer, smiling to himself as he watched Hermione kneel up and push Ginny down on her back, before walking back up the stairs quietly.

His dreams certainly would not be featuring the likes of the Dark Lord for a few nights, at the very least.

**The End**


End file.
